Lane Departure Warning (LDW) systems provide a way for vehicle drivers to adjust their driving behavior if a lane departure of a vehicle is imminent. An important feature of such systems may be providing output indicating an impending lane departure so that the driver can take corrective action. Current systems may include actuation of mechanisms that provide output to all vehicle occupants, other than the vehicle driver.